Green Sea Battalion
The Green Sea Battalion (commonly referred to as GSB) is a Private Military Corporation originating from the Eastern European nation of Chernarus. Its members and equipment are known to have been former military assets of the country itself before founding a PMC, providing for-pay multi-purpose ground assets in international armed conflicts. The group is best known for their heavy infantry and small unit tactics, increasingly taking new members from across the globe as well as a steady supply of Chernarussian veterans. Despite the poor economic origins of the unit the GSB provides top-end proprietary gear to their employees, insuring the maximum effectiveness of the individual rifleman. ''History 'Origin' Originally a Soviet state (and later republic), the nation of Chernarus was able to gained her independence in 1991 following a brief but fierce Nationalist rebellion spurred by ex-Soviet soldiers. As Chernarus cemented her independence the historic violence and external political view of her veterans became distasteful to the international community and the Chernarussian place in that lens. With initial state funding the Green Sea Battalion was then transformed into a private enterprise on April 14th, 1995, the name being derived from the main body of water on the Chernarussian coast; the great Green Sea. Veterans of the rebellion and under-payed members of the Chernarussian Defense Force were recruited as the initial members, with lightly-modified stocks of ex-soviet equipment providing initial armament. As well as a economic venture for the Chernarussian government the GSB also allowed small batches of soldiers to be trained in combat before applying their experience in the CDF. By 2006, unrest had festered among the people of Chernarus, with an upstart Communist regime forming, causing social discord within the country and attempting to over-throw the standing government, resulting in the civil war of 2009. The Green Sea Battalion was duly called upon by the government to help crush the rebels. After a second civil war the country was free once again, the original government maintaining control. A NATO intervention arrived in Chernarus in early 2010 during the ongoing crisis, small flashpoints between GSB and NATO forces arising due to accusations of war crimes and cruelty laid against the Battalion. To Western eyes the GSB were considered war-criminals; bygones of the Cold War with no place in a modern, civilized world. As international oversight grew in Chernarus the GSB and Chernarussian government were forced to sever the majority of their ties, funding for the PMC now entirely provided on payment for completed operations. 'As a PMC' During its age as a Paramilitary Unit GSB were responsible for taking part in multiple world wide events in order to topple adversary regimes, or maintain a national contract with a large military power in hopes of gaining a pay out, having to work overseas and away from the shores of Chernarus. 'Angolan Campaign' 'Assault on Coupons' The assault on Coupons began when GSB forces under the command of Comrade Skies and Kappo launched a full scale ground assault under through the desert. Despite multiple hardships, including South African forces pinning the group down for a total of about 20 minutes along with multiple Minefields being scattered amongst the desert, GSB forces were able to gain the advantage due to armored support, and with the use of a counter attack were able to break through South African lines and enter Coupons, however despite this small victory, GSB forces that were sent to the oil fields were soon attacked by a South African Military counter assault that forced the PMC to retreat back to the airfield, officially ending the GSB's main goal in establishing the oil fiends for Chernarus. 'Attacking the Airfields' Despite this failure, the African campaign continued on with the GSB launching a new assault and attack an South African airfields to the north which was known to house multiple resources, but was heavily fortified by about South African military units and rebels, in hopes of turning the tides and allowing GSB to recover with reinforcements that were being sent from out of country. 'Second Assault on Coupons' While experiencing heavy fire, GSB forces were able to break through the South African lines and overrun the major bases to the North, further blocking South African forces from entering the region, and also allowing GSB forces to regroup and send soldiers down back to assault the town of Coupons, where Rebel forces were soon overrun and crushed within a matter of hours, finally allowing GSB to occupy the town after several weeks of fighting in the harsh deserts of South Africa. 'GSB Withdraw from Angolan' Although the GSB were able to obtain control of Coupons, the sudden arrival of more South African military forces began to pour into the area to the point that it was declared that the numbers were too overwhelming for the GSB raiding units to counter or defend against, because of this, GSB high command ordered for all GSB raiding units to evacuate the nation. The group was unfortunately forced to pull out of Angolan, due to inconvenience by Green Sea Battalion command, resulting in the GSB African campaign to have been a failure, due to the PMC's failure of obtaining the Oil Fields during the early stages. 'Post Angolan' Despite the failed assault, GSB command was able to forgive Kappo, and Crighton's failed raid within the Mongolian nation and was contacted by the government of the Island nation of Tembelan, where it was stated that French forces have illegally violated the Pulau Island Chain, causing a rift war to erupt between its forces on the colonial Islands, and the French military. Knowing that its military would be destroyed by the technological superior forces of the French, the government of Tembelan, contacted the GSB in a desperate attempt to help defeat the French colonial forces promising a paycheck that would make up to the failed South African raid. 'The War of Palau' Upon agreeing to this contract, GSB forces were soon sent to the Island of Palau, where they set up shop at an airfield, but were also able to set up a base of operations on the Temblian Island nation itself where a new training outpost was created in order to house new recruits incase GSB was able to obtain some volunteers during the conflict. 'Battle of Palau II' During the first days of the Pula War, GSB forces were sent to reinforce friendly units on the Island at a nearby town that was said to have been under siege by French forces in the area, however as their small convoy was making its way towards the town, French forces ambushed the convoy destroying a transport truck leaving many wounded on the road, further forcing GSB to slow its advance to the village in order to tend to the wounded, where unknown to them was that by the time GSB had regrouped and healed the surviving soldiers from the truck explosion, the French had already cleared the village of allied units. When GSB forces arrived to see the village abandoned, they are later attacked by the same French units that had previously assaulted the town causing a heavy firefight. Despite obtaining a large French force, GSB forces were able to stand their ground in the town, and were also successful in clearing the French from the nearby woods. Knowing that the Allied units were lost, Kappo, ordered the assault on the town of Leiora In hopes of preventing more French forces from landing on the Island that were coming straight from Palau I, in order to finish off the rest of the Palau chain. As the GSB continued their march North towards the town of Leiora, the group stop at a nearby Beach head, and engage French units that were on the way towards the Town's shipyards, despite sinking one vessel, French units were still able to make landfall, further forcing both Crighton and Kappo to quicken the advance towards Leiora before the French could fortify it. 'Assault on Leiora' Arriving at Leiora immieadelty ended in heavy fighting, as GSB forces were at first pinned on the other side of the broken wall, and also as a result lost its only armored support at the time, however despite these small setbacks, GSB forces were able to make their way into Leiora through the broken wall and secure the town from the French. Despite the victory, French forces soon gathered at a nearby beach landing and launched a counterattack against Leiora in hopes to reclaim the town from the GSB. With ammo running low, Kappo was forced to order a ship supplied with ammunition to the town of Leiora during the siege, this resulted in GSB forces defending both the main road, and the beach from French forces at the same time in hopes of protecting the shipment of ammunition. After beating back multiple waves of French forces, the supply of guns and ammunition later arrived at Leiora, allowing GSB forces stationed in the city to resupply themselves, while the rest of the French forces that were on Palau II, retreated back to their main beach head in the North. 'Securing the French Beachhead' Upon resupplying themselves, Kappo ordered all GSB units forward while another wave of GSB reinforcements took control of Leiora temporarily until Tembleian forces could arrive on Palau II to claim it. While on the way GSB forces came under fire from French forces dug in along the whole road, claiming some casualties, despite this GSB was able to break through the French lines even without any armored support, and make their way through to the French Beach Landings were not long after clearing the French troops from the beach heads, were able to maintain a defensive position within the beach itself, further forcing the remaining French forces to abandon Pula II, and retreat back to Palau I. 'Assault on Palau I' With Palau II secured, and back under Thembloian rule, GSB forces that were gathered at the beach head, prepared themselves for the assault on Palau I, which was stated by Kappo and Crighton to have been the only Island left in French hands, and was most likely going to be a heavy fortified fortress once landed on. In order to defeat the French, Commanders Kappo and Crighton came up with the idea, to launch the assault from both sea and airborne based tactics, then make their way through the jungle to assault the French airfield, which as a result will prevent French reinforcements from arriving on the Island from overseas, and as a result will break the back of the French forces occupying Palau I, and trapping them on the Island. 'War In the Jungle' As GSB forces deployed by both air and sea, the Sea based forces commanded by both Comrade Skies and Grey Snail, came under heavy fire from French forces hidden in the tree line, causing an intense firefight to occur within the beach. Despite being pinned down for a few minutes, GSB forces under the cover fire of their MBTR APC, was able to clear the French forces from the beach allowing the second part of the assault team to land. After reorganizing, GSB forces then trailed through the woods, where the thick brush made it nearly hard for both sides to locate each other. As the Airborne insertional units split from the Beach landing forces, war erupted all over the jungle between GSB and French units holding Palau I. As Comrade Skies unit made their way up hill, the Beach landing forces were able to over power a large fortification of French bunkers and trenches, while the Airborne Insertion forces were able to flank around from the East and clear out the French forces from another part of the jungle, forcing the French to retreat back towards their airfield, where they soon gathered what forces they had on the Island for the arifields defense. However, as GSB forces attempted to regroup in the jungle, after scouting out the airfield, and ordering an artillery barrage on the French forces that were entrenched in the area, French forces secretly were able to sneak through the woods and surprise attack the GSB forces wounding several, and even forcing their MBTR support to temporarily pull out of the area after narrowly missing rocket attacks from French AT4 infantry units. Despite catching the GSB off guard, the French lost a large amount of men, forcing the rest to flee back to the Airfield, where not long after the GSB would begin their assault. 'Attack on the Airfield' After repelling the surprise French assault, GSB forces launched their assault on the Airfield from two directions while under heavy fire from French forces entrenched in the buildings along with APC's blocking the way. During the first attempts, French forces were able to gain an advantage over GSB, due to having the most cover and even the most entrenched positions along the airfield, however at some point after securing the Airstrip, French forces were able to reinforce their forces at the barracks section at the end of the Air Field. During the initial assault, Tzach and a single GSB soldier were able to sneak into the French fortified barracks section, and were able to successfully divide the French forces opening a hole in the French defenses for GSB to hit from the East, where within a few minutes the French barricade to the East was overrun, where the western barracks section would soon be taken not long after, but as a result lost their BM2 during the initial siege. Upon securing the airfield, French forces on the Island fell into Chaos, as many scrambled to abandon Palau I, by sea at the town of Diku, which by then was the final stronghold left on Pulau I that was in French hands. 'Obtaining a VIP Pilot' With the French now trapped on Pulau I and now panicked with no way to escape, GSB forces were able to rest for a little bit at the Former French airfield, where it soon became apparent that not long after, French forces in the woods were able to shoot down a single GSB helicopter that was traveling behind enemy lines in order to gather intel, resulting in the GSB to enter the jungles again in a search and retrieve mission in hopes of locating the downed pilot. As French forces were searching for the GSB crash site, they came face to face with GSB forces in the woods, resulting in once again fire fights occurring throughout the entire region, including the accidental discovery of a French outpost located within the Puloria Ruins sight that was located in the center of Palau I. After clearing the French from the ruins in hopes of locating the downed Pilot, the GSP were unable to obtain the pilot from the ruins, but eventually received word that GSP forces to the North were able to find the pilot after clearing out the French from the crash site and was able to extract the pilot through transport truck. 'Assaulting the Final French Stronghold' After the GSB pilot had been rescued, the GSB continued their advance South, towards the town of Diku, where not that much resistance was used on the road, until reaching the suburbs of the town, where heavily entrenched French forces were ready to fight until the last man, in order to hold the evacuation sight while GSB forces were approaching from the North. As GSB forces were able to hammer their way through the costal toan, French gunships flew over head in hopes of turning the tide, but during the second wave of its aerial assaults, were shot down by GSP anti air infantry units, which as a result allowed the GSB to maintain control of the town of Diku. Knowing that their presence on the Palau Chain was no more, the French forces launched one last desperate counter attack on Diku in hopes of forcing the GSB out, but in turn ended up being driven back to the sea, after Kappa and Crighton's forces were ordered to vacate Diku, when GSB reinforcements arrived to take over the town and eventually forced the French back across the river and out of the Pula Chain for good. Despite the victory however at Palau I, the War would tragically not end, as the GSB had hoped for. 'Betrayal' Following the removal of French forces from the Pulau Chain, Green Sea Battalion forces withdrew from the Chain, and relinquished control of the Islands back to the Tembelian government, in which its colonial forces retained control of Palaus 1 & II, Though Tembelian thanked and praised the GSB's efforts in eliminating the French from their colonial Islands, contact between the PMC and Thembloia ceased, resulted in tensions rising between the Chernarusian PMC and Island of Tembelan, as the Island never held up to their end of the bargain and refused to pay the GSB after having to suffer weeks against the French on the Pula Chain. After many failed attempts to contact the Government of Tembelan, news came out that the Tembelian's military forces overtook the fromar GSP training camp that was located on the Island, where as a result killed most of the soldiers and cadets in the area, this act of aggression eventually led to GSB declaring war on their former employers. 'Invasion of Tembelan' Military 'Firearms & Equipment' 'Fire Arms' 'Vehicles' Trivia'' Category:Green Sea Battalion Category:Private Military Corporations Category:Military Factions Category:Chernarus Category:Regiments formed in 1995 Category:Regimes Category:Former Soviet Union